Est-ce que le papa des œufs de pâques, c'est un lapin en chocolat ?
by Mala29
Summary: Lorsque Draco rencontre un petit lapin noir... OS Drarry Lemon


Drarry

Est-ce que le papa des œufs de pâques, c'est un lapin en chocolat ?

Les cloches sonnèrent. Le signal était lancé. Vite, les lapins sortirent de leur terrier, une hotte remplie d'œufs en chocolat sur le dos. Bientôt, tous les enfants d'Angleterre se réjouiront en cherchant ces délices dans leur jardin.

Mais focalisons nous sur un lapin en particulier. Il avait aujourd'hui 24 ans, vie très longue pour un lapin, mais vous comprendrez plus tard et il faisait son premier jour en tant que lapin de pâque.

Son pelage noir de jais et ses yeux vert entourés d'un cercle blanc faisait de lui de lui un rebut de la société lapine, mais il était néanmoins toléré.

Ce lapin était très particulier, en fait, il était humain, d'où son âge vénérable. Ce lapin était un animagus au service du ministère de la magie.

Mais en ce jour férié pour tous les autres humains, Harry l'animagus devait se faire passer pour un lapin de pâque et distribuer ses œufs en chocolat.

Bondissant dans les fourrés, une carte à la main, il essaya vainement de trouver le jardin dont il était attitré.

Après plusieurs heures de fatigantes recherches, il trouva sa maison. Et il fut effrayé par l'étendu de verdure qui l'attendait. Il en avait pour des heures à dissimulé ses œufs.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, puis constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il reprit forme humaine, sa hotte grandissant avec lui. Une fois de nouveau humain, il commença à poser délicatement ses œufs dans la pelouse parfaitement tondue.

Il contourna progressivement le manoir qui était au centre de cette étendue de fleurs et de verdure.

Il posait un énième œuf au sol lorsque que relevant les yeux, il remarqua une paire de basket, remontant toujours le regard et se redressant pas la même occasion. Ses yeux verts passèrent sur un slim noir et glissèrent sur un sweet de marque avant de s'arrêter.

Harry avait peur de découvrir le porteur de ces vêtements. Il l'avait deviné bien sûr. Il n'aurait jamais infiltré le peuple lapin sans un minimum de jugeote, mais au plus profond de lui même, il espérait que ce ne soit pas lui. Mais ses yeux ne le trompent que très rarement, et malgré le changement de style vestimentaire, le survivant avec suffisamment fantasmé sur ce corps lors de ses années de collège pour ne pas se tromper. S'armant de son courage, il posa finalement ses yeux sur le visage de la personne.

Son cœur rata un battement. Des yeux couleur orages légèrement moqueurs, une bouche parfaite, un teint pâle, des cheveux blonds platine : Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

"**Tiens, tiens. Potter. Que me vaut ta visite ?** s'enquit Draco.

- **Mon travail.**

**- Hum... Et depuis quand es-tu un lapin de Pâques ?** demanda le blond qui avait fait le rapprochement entre les œufs dans l'herbe et la hotte.

- **Depuis que je sais me transformer en lapin."**

Harry se métamorphosa en lapin et en profita pour détaler rapidement. Draco le regarda bondir dans l'herbe, se demandant pourquoi le brun avait fui puis se transforma en un magnifique aigle royal. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le blond s'envola, localisa le lapin qu'était Harry et fit un piqué droit sur lui pour l'attraper entre ses serres. Il remonta dans les airs, un lapin plutôt calme coincé entre ses serres, pour s'envoler plus haut dans les airs.

Mais le survivant avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. En quelques secondes, il se transforma en serpent, déstabilisant l'aigle qui le relâcha.

Le brun retomba rapidement vers le sol, et juste avant de le toucher, il se retransforma en lapin, laissant un Draco pantois voler dans le ciel.

Le blond revint vers le sol, reprit forme humaine et après quelques pas, trouva la hotte encore à moitié pleine. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il prit la hotte dans ses mains et termina la tâche d'Harry avant de rentrer dans le manoir et de la cacher, juste au moment où la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre.

Dracon alla ouvrir à ses amis, Pansy et Blaise ainsi qu'à leurs trois enfants. Il embrassa les nouveaux venus et les enfants se précipitèrent dans le salon, collant leur petit nez aux baies vitrées, repérant à l'avance les œufs dispersés dans le jardin. Mais les deux hommes avaient bien fait leur travail et l'on ne voyait pas les chocolats de là où se trouvaient les enfants, mais ça ne les découragea pas de les chercher.

Les adultes bavardaient tranquillement dans les fauteuils en cuirs qui composaient le salon. Ne s'étant pas vu depuis Noël dernier, ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, se passant les nouvelles naissances et les potins du moment, spécialité de Pansy.

"**Alors Draco. Vas-tu nous dire ce que tu nous caches ? **

**- De quoi parles-tu Pansy ?**

**- Arrêtes. Fais pas l'innocent. Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que la petite lueur joyeuse qui règne dans tes yeux n'est pas du à notre simple présence."**

Draco regarda Pansy. Pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il lui parler de Potter ? Il croisa le regard de Blaise qui lui disait :"Vas-y. Elle te lâchera pas sinon."

Draco acquiesça.

"**Très bien, **finit par souffler le blond. **J'ai revu Potter.**

**- En voilà une nouvelle ! Alors, il va bien ? Tu lui à parler ? C'était quand ? **

**- Doucement chérie, **la calma son mari.

-** C'était il y a environ une heure. Juste avant que vous arriviez en fait."**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner plus de détails, mais les enfants arrivèrent à ce moment là. L'un d'eux s'arrêta à côté de Draco et tira sur sa manche.

"**Tonton 'Co ? On peut aller chercher les n'œufs en cocholat ?"**

Un sourire attendri remplaça le précédent et il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit qui lui avait demandé ça.

"**Ça ne me dérange pas Liam, mais demande à ta maman avant."**

Le petit se retourna vers Pansy.

"**Mamaaaann... On peut aller chercher les n'oeufs dans le jardin ?"**

Le bambin la regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

**"Mais oui, mon chéri."**

Le petit fit un petit saut et se précipita dehors, suivit de son frère et sa sœur, faisant fit des baies vitrés. Les trois enfants se les serraient prises si en pleine tête si d'un coup de baguette, Draco ne les avait pas fait disparaître.

Pansy, Blaise et Draco suivirent le mouvement et se retrouvèrent dehors. Draco fit venir à lui un panier dans lequel les enfants mettaient les œufs en chocolats qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Blaise, lui, prenaient des photos pour immortaliser l'instant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'un des enfants revint avec autre chose que des chocolats dans les bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras, Célia ?" demanda Pansy en se mettant à la hauteur de la fillette.

Elle avait dans le creux de ses bras un petit lapin noir, tremblant de peur mais les yeux remplis de défi.

"**Donne-le-moi Célia**, ordonna Draco.

- **Non ! Il est à moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !**

- **Tu** **ne peux pas ma chérie. Tu sais bien que ton frère est allergique aux poils de lapin.**

- **Mais je le laisserais dans ma chambre !** Plaida-t-elle sachant déjà que la cause était vaine.

- **Je le garderais chez moi. Comme ça, tu pourras venir le voir quand tu veux**," intervint Draco.

La petite fille le regarda attentivement, scrutant ses yeux gris pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Ce qu'elle trouva dans le son regard la convainquit de le lui donner. Elle plaça le petit lapin dans les bras du blond qui se releva.

"**Revenez sans moi. Je reviens après.**"

Draco quitta ses amis et rentra à nouveau dans son manoir. Il monta rapidement à l'étage et rentra dans la première chambre.

"**Espèce d'idiot !** S'écria-t-il en posant le lapin sur le lit. **Pourquoi tu es revenu ?!**

- **Je venais récupérer ma hotte**, répondit Harry qui venait de reprendre forme humaine.

- **Mais il ne fallait pas venir maintenant ! Tu te retrouves coincé ici. Pansy et ses enfants ont la fâcheuse manie de venir n'importe quand et je peux t'assurer que maintenant que Célia t'a vu en lapin, elle ne manquera pas de jouer avec toi.**

- **Je peux toujours me transformer en serpent**, lança le brun.

- **Oublie. Ali est un fana de reptile. Là, tu es littéralement mort. Il t'enfermera dans un vivarium.**

-** Et les cerfs ? **

-** Quoi les cerfs ? **

-** Personne n'a rien contre les cerfs ? **Redemanda Harry.

**- Je ne crois pas. Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu sais aussi te transformer en cerf ."**

Pour simple réponse, Harry se métamorphosa en un magnifique cervidé.

**"Mais tu sais te transformer en combien d'animaux ? **laissa échapper Draco."

Harry repris forme humaine et se rassit sur le lit.

**"Je sais encore me transformer en chien.**

**- Mais comment fais-tu pour revêtir autant de formes différentes ? **

**- C'est assez compliqué. J'avais commencé à étudier les animagus en sixième année, espérant trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. **Draco frissonna à ce nom.** Mais voyant que je ne pourrais pas apprendre à me transformer en un an, j'ai reporté la tâche à après sa mort . Je me suis trouvé un professeur qui m'a proposé de m'apprendre à me transformer en lapin. J'ai accepté, puisque j'adorais cet animal, mais rapidement au cours de mon apprentissage, j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes... techniques. Au lieu d'avoir des pattes noir de jais et douces comme de la soie, j'avais des pattes de chien aux griffes acérées. Quelquefois, des cornes de cerfs poussaient sur ma tête, j'avais un corps de serpent, jusqu'au jour où je restais coincé comme ça. Mon maître à du m'emmener à Saint Mangouste, où j'ai passé une série de tester. Il se trouve que ces animagus m'ont plus ou moins été légué. Je n'aurais pas du pouvoir y accéder. Ces formes auraient dû rester enfermées au fond de moi, vu que je ne souhaitais pas les revêtir, mais ma magie est quelque peu... Incontrôlable et les animaux sont remontés à la surface.**

**- Mais qui te les a "léguées" ? **

**- Sirius, mon père ou Voldemort. Sirius pouvait se transformer en chien, et à sa mort, son animagus est passé dans mon corps. De même pour mon père, mais l'animal c'est avant tout montré dans mon patronus et pour Voldemort... Lui, c'est plutôt son serpent qui a fait ce choix. Enfin... Pas vraiment. Mais à sa mort, il a cherché un réceptacle pour que son âme continue de vivre, mais ma magie était trop puissante pour lui et seule la forme de son corps a subsisté en moi. **

**J'ai dû apprendre à me transformer en tous ces animaux, ce qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Ils passaient leur temps à se battre en moi, et c'est en partie pour ça que ma magie était incontrôlable.**

**- Et... Ça arrive encore quelques fois que tes animas gus se battent . **

**- Oui. Mais de plus en plus rarement. Surtout quand je me transforme en plusieurs dans la même journée."**

Draco acquiesça en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il espérait qu'Harry ne perde pas le contrôle des anima Gus aujourd'hui, puisqu'il s'était transformé en plusieurs animaux devant ses yeux.

Le blond annonça qu'il allait rejoindre ses invités, mais qu'il reviendrait dès qu'ils seraient partis.

Harry se rallongea sur le lit pendant que l'hôte redescendait rejoindre ses invités qui finissaient leur chasse aux œufs.

D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent ensuite de manger le délicieux repas confectionné par Draco. Tout le monde se régala. Le blond avait heureusement mis une assiette de côté pour Harry car toute la nourriture fut engloutie. Ils mangèrent ensuite quelques chocolats tout en discutant puis l'heure arrivèrent où la petite famille du quitter Draco. Ils étaient tous à la porte d'entrée lorsque Célia décida de passer voir son lapin. Elle courut en vitesse jusqu'à l'étage.

Harry avait entendu les pas de la petite fille et eu juste le temps de se transformer en lapin qu'elle entrait dans la chambre.

Quelque chose coinça au moment de sa transformation.

La fillette le prix dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le museau. Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

La famille quitta Draco qui, après avoir fermé la porte, alla chercher l'assiette mise de côté pour Harry.

Il le trouva allongé sur le lit, humain à nouveau, semblant très concentré.

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et Harry se redressa d'un bon.

**"Du calme. Je t'apporte une assiette. **

- **Merci**", dit Harry en commençant à manger son contenu.

Quand Harryeut fini son repas, il se rallongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

"**Tout va bien ?** "S'inquiéta le blond.

Le brun lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, les sourcils froncés. Il menait un combat intérieur, il essayait de contrôler ses animagus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se battre indéfiniment et il finit par s'endormir aux côtés de Draco.

Un gémissement tira le blond de son paisible sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il transforma ses yeux en ceux de son animagus pour pouvoir voir malgré la nuit. Par terre se tordait un... Animal ? Draco chercha rapidement ce que pouvait être cette chose trainant au sol, et il trouva la solution en se rappelant les dires d'Harry. Il avait perdu le contrôle.

Le blond sauta du matelas pour se mettre à côté d'Harry. Il posa sa main sur une peau reptilienne.

"**Harry ?**" L'appela-t-il doucement en cachant l'inquiétude qui trônait dans sa voix.

Le brun releva ses yeux verts remplis de douleur vers Draco. L'éclat calme et réconfortant qui régnait dans ses yeux gris l'aida à se calmer progressivement. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, ses gémissements devinrent moins longs et ses traits étaient moins crispés. Draco caressait ce qu'il pensait être le dos d'Harry d'un geste doux.

Doucement, les membres d'Harry reprirent forme humaine. Ses pattes chiens redevinrent des bras et des jambes. Sa tête de lapin redevint celle humaine. Les cornes qui se dressaient sur sa tête se rétractèrent jusqu'à disparaitre et son dos quitta sa forme reptilienne pour reprendre celle de tous les jours.

Harry avait encore la respiration haletante. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux vêtements du blond qui continuait ses mouvements apaisants.

Le brun redressa la tête et rencontra le regard inquiété de Draco. Il lui fit un pâle sourire et se redressa, décrispant ses mains des habits du blond.

"**Ça va. Ça va Draco, ne t'inquiète pas."**

Draco se détendit légèrement. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement et posa son front contre • celui du survivant.

"**Tu m'as fait peur. Très peur, Harry.**" Murmura-t-il.

Harry posa ses mains des deux côtés du visage du blond et prit d'une impulsion, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Le contacte ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde, mais il suffit à les rendre haletant. Le blond sonda les yeux émeraude de son futur amant en quête d'un assentiment avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il tira doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure et la pointe de la langue du brun vint à sa rencontre. Le contact les électrisa. Les deux membres se rencontrèrent, se découvrant, se mélangeant pour le grand bonheur de leur propriétaire. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry, se répercutant dans celle du blond. Une main partit se glisser dans des cheveux blonds, les décoiffant à souhait tandis que l'autre glissait dans sa chute de rein. Harry se coucha sur Draco tandis que ses lèvres quittaient enfin celles du blond pour aller trouver son cou. Un soupire d'extase s'échappa de la bouche de Draco alors qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus dur. Ses mains virent se glisser sous le tee-shirt d'Harry, griffant sa peau. Le survivant se décala du blond et retira rapidement son tee-shirt avant de le jeter dans la pièce. Il fit de même pour son désormais amant. Puis il se recoucha sur lui, reprenant la marque rouge qu'il faisait dans le cou du blond. Le toucher de leurs deux peaux nues, les fit frissonner de plaisir. Les mains du blond se baladaient sur le dos d'Harry, tout en descendant plus bas. Une morsure d'Harry à la base de son cou lui fit déjeter les hanches et leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent. Un gémissement leur échappa. La langue de Draco alla chercher celle du brun pour un ballet endiablé. Les mains d'Harry se baladaient sur les flancs du blond pendant que celui-ci malaxait sensuellement le postérieur de son amant.

Ils avaient de plus en plus chaud.

Harry se releva de dessus Draco et lui tendit la main. Leurs érections étaient clairement visibles, malgré les jeans qui les recouvraient.

Draco attrapa la main du brun et se retrouva à sa hauteur. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Draco retira le pantalon d'Harry et fit glisser ses mains à l'intérieur du caleçon de celui-ci et caressa à nouveau les fesses rebondies d'Harry. Ayant marre d'être passif, le brun poussa Draco sur le lit. Il lui caressa sensuellement les chevilles et retira chaussures et chaussettes au blond. Il fit de même pour lui et se plaça devant Draco. Il provoqua le blond en le léchant et se mordillant volontairement la lèvre.

Un gémissement désireux excita encore plus Harry. Il retira langoureusement le pantalon de Draco, puis son caleçon. Le survivant contempla longuement la virilité du blond, salivant à l'avance.

Il déposa une multitude de baiser sur les cuisses de Draco, se rapprochant toujours plus de son membre.

Harry souffla dessus et Draco s'arqua sous la sensation. Le brun décida de passer à l'attaque. Il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de la virilité du blond, qui laissa échapper un cri rauque. Avec les doigts, il prit délicatement les testicules de Draco pour jouer doucement avec alors qu'il prit sa verge entièrement en bouche. Il enroula sa langue autour du membre durci et fit quelques va-et-vient. • Draco accompagna le mouvement de coup de reins, touchant le fond de la gorge du survivant à chaque fois. Se sentant près de la jouissance, il tira sur les cheveux d'Harry pour pouvoir retirer son membre de sa bouche. Le brun comprit le message et remonta plus haut pour placer ses fesses au niveau du membre du blond.

Il s'empala lentement dessus. Malgré son envie de pénétrer d'un coup sec en Harry, Dracon se retint et laissa le brun aller à son rythme.

Une légère grimace de douleur se dessina sur les traits d'Harry.

**"Ça va ?**" Demanda le blond.

Harry répondit par un hochement de tête. Le blond se redressa pour aller embrasser langoureusement le survivant.

Quand Harry ne ressenti plus aucune douleur, il amorça un va-et-vient qui fut le premier d'une longue série les amenant toujours plus près de la jouissance.

Dans un dernier râle, Draco se déversa en Harry tandis que celui ci se libéra sur le torse du blond.

Il se releva pour retirer le membre de Draco de lui et s'allongea sur le lit.

Le blond le prit dans ses bras, et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Ce fut des cris d'enfant qui les réveillèrent le lendemain. Draco les identifia tout de suite comme ceux de Célia.

"**Harry. Harry réveilles toi ! **Le secoua-t-il. **Célia est là. Allez. Transforme toi en lapin."**

Harry se transforma pile au moment où Célia faisait irruption dans la chambre, suivit de sa mère.

"**Désolée d'arriver à l'improvise comme ça, Draco.**

**- C'est bon. **Dit-il en réprimant un bâillement.

**- On dirait que tu n'étais pas seul."**

Draco remarqua alors les vêtements éparpillés au sol. Il désigna de la tête le lapin en articulant silencieusement "Harry". Pansy acquiesça.

**"Bon, Célia, on y va.**

**- Déjà ? Mais...**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais. Il est tôt. On a dit qu'on restait cinq minutes, pas plus. "**

La petite fille baissa la tête de dépit et alla se placer à côté de Pansy.

"**Au'voir Tonton 'Co. **

**- Au revoir Célia."**

Les Zabinis quittèrent la chambre et Harry reprit apparence humaine.

**"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle." **Dit Harry.

Draco s'approcha du brun et le pris par la taille.

"**Ça peut attendre un peu." **


End file.
